iNfertile
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Sam has some surprising news for her husband Freddie after not being able to have children. Or...does she? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know where this came from, but enjoy...I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

When Sam and Freddie started dating, they were in the junior year of high school. Even back then, she knew. This was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Freddie felt the same way about Sam. Even in high school, they knew that what they had was something special-something permanent.

On their graduation day, Carly, Sam and Freddie graduated together. Sam had managed to bring her grades up to a passing level, mostly due to Freddie's help and encouragement. Freddie, Sam and Carly had been thinking about college and where they'd like to go.

They all agreed that they couldn't handle being seperated for too long, so they all chose to go to the same college- Seattle U. Sam was a little worried that she might not get accepted, but, miraculously, she had, and they had gone to college together. iCarly was still done, just not as regularly as they had used to do it.

Sam remembers the date, day, hour, minute, what she had on, what he had on, where they were, all the details right down to his untied shoelace, when Freddie proposed to Sam. Sam had immediately said yes, which caused Carly to have a reason to plan the wedding.

The day Sam became Mrs. Benson was a day she'll never forget. They cake was lovely, the decorations were beautiful, and the music was great. Carly'd really gone all out for their wedding. Sam had the perfect life, with the perfect man. What more could she ask for?

Sam had always wanted to be a mother. To have a child of her own, be a parent. To nurture, to take care of, to be there for them, unlike her own mother. Sam wasn't sure if she wanted to be a mother for the purpose of being a mom, or just so she could prove she could be a better mom than her own mother.

Either way, Sam wanted to be a mother, so, a year after she and Freddie were married, they started trying for a baby. At 24, Sam and Freddie, who were only 2 months and 13 days apart in age, were finally settling into their lives. They had graduated college, and Sam had gotten a job as a chef on a popular TV show, whereas Freddie had gotten a job at the local Pear company.

After an entire year of trying to have children, Sam and Freddie decided to go to the doctor to see why they couldn't conceive.

"Sam..." the doctor said, coming into the room.

"What?" she asked, slightly rude.

"We've run the tests twice. I'm sorry, but...it doesn't look like you'll be able to have children anytime soon. You have what's known as POI, which is short for Primary Ovarian Insufficiency.

It's a reproductive health problem that occurs when a woman's ovaries stop working normally before she is 40. POI is not the same as early menopause. Some women with POI still get a period now and then. But ovulation problems can make getting pregnant hard for women with POI." he explained.

"So...I can still get pregnant?" Sam asked, hopefully.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but...it's not likely, Sam. I'm sorry."

Sam nodded.

"Thanks for giving it to me straight, doctor." Sam said, getting up to leave.

When she told Freddie, he wasn't happy. He wanted kids just as much as she did. He was dissapointed, but was there for Sam. He had Sam, and they could always adopt, right? Sam and Freddie put their names on an adoption list, and waited until they were contacted. They never were.

So, Sam and Freddie just were. They weren't anything but themeslves, their loving, married, made for each other selves. The days went by, and Freddie gained a promotion, Sam received more ratings on her cooking show.

It was during her own cooking show when Sam was sick. She was throwing up for the next five minutes. Seriously-who throws up after smelling food? She loved food!

The little voice in the back of her mind nagged at her: You might be pregnant.

Sam shook her head. That was rediculous. The doctors had told her they'd likely never be able to have children. But yet...

Sam bought the pregnancy test anyway. She didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing, so she was expecting the negative come back up to her.

What she didn't expect was what she received.

A positive.

She was pregnant.

Sam grinned.

A/N: There will be more. I just can't type it all tonight, so I made it into a two...maybe three shot. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, nor do I claim to. Hence the disclaimer. Duh.

Sam was elated. She was pregnant! They were going to have a baby! Sam scooped up the test and the box to show to Freddie later, and left the bathroom. Freddie wasn't due to be home from work for another couple of hours, so she could plan how she was going to tell him. Sam wanted to make it memorable, so she went out of her way to do something special.

Sam had always known how to crochet. She hated that she knew, she thought it was a girly thing to be able to do, but she had learned from her J'mammaw, who had taught Melanie as well. mel, of course, loved it. Opposite of Sam in every way.

So, Sam decided to let Freddie guess. She made everything perfect for dinner, made baby corn, baby back ribs, baby ray's bbq sauce, the works. She also prepared a container of Spaghetti, and had Prego sauce out. When dinner was done, Sam started to knit. She wasn't very good, but she figured she should go ahead and start on making the baby blanket. It's better if it's knitted, anyway.

When Freddie got home, he and Sam immediately sat down to eat. He ate most of it, unaware of her little coded message. Sam sighed. Looks like she's going to just tell him outright.

"Freddie...I found something out today. I even made the meal centered around it." Sam laughed.

Freddie smiled and put another spoonful of baby corn in his mouth.

"I'm pregnant." she said, smiling.

Freddie's head shot up and his eyes met hers.

"What?" he whispered.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby. Look, I even started knitting a blanket." she said, motioning to the barely started blanket.

Freddie's eyes were wide, but he said nothing. This made Sam worry a bit.

"Freddie? Don't...don't you want a baby?" Sam asked.

Freddie shook his head as if to clear it. Suddenly he grinned.

"You're having a baby?" he confirmed, smiling.

"Yes, Freddwierdo." she teased.

"You're having a baby?" He smiled, getting out of his chair and going to pull Sam in for a bear-crushing hug.

"We are. I guess you're excited?" she smiled.

Freddie, as if in a cliched romance movie, picked Sam up off her feet and spun her around, kissing her passionately.

"I love you...I love this baby. Chiz, yeah I'm excited!" He hugged her.

Sam hugged him back.

"Me too."

iF iF iF iF iF iF iF

A few weeks had passed, and Sam, ever lazy, never booked a check-up with the doctor. She made an appointment for the next week, due to Freddie's insistancy. She wasn't going to go, but when she went to the bathroom one day that week, she was shocked to find red blood staining her underwear.

She had started her period.

She couldn't be pregnant.

The test was wrong.

Sam cried.

A/N: Aw...that's not the end. Promise. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. To clearify: Sam didn't miscarry, the test was just a false positive.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

Sam confirmed it with another test. She definitely wasn't pregnant. The first test had been wrong. Sam sighed and slumped to the floor, defeated. She was so looking forward to being a mother. Oh god, what was she going to tell Freddie? He was as happy as she was, more so. This would crush him.

Sam sighed and turned on the television. She stopped it on the first channel she saw, the Dingo Channel. She was so upset she didn't realize she was watching something she would normally hate, though she wasn't really watching it, her mind was elsewhere.

When Freddie came home, he saw Sam on the couch, watching T.V.

"Hey honey." he said, going up to her and kissing her.

"Hey." she muttered.

Freddie nodded to the television. "Why're you watching Alexis Texas? Don't you hate the Dingo Channel?" Freddie inquired.

Sam nodded and shut off the T.V.

"Yeah, I do." she said.

Freddie chuckled and scooped her in for another kiss.

"What's with you? You're unusually touchy today." Sam noticed.

Freddie grinned.

"Well...you know Stevenson?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Roger Stevenson? Like 85 and old? Head of Pear Tech?" she asked.

Freddie nodded. "That's the one." he smiled.

"Yeah...what about him?" Sam asked.

"He's retired. Stepped down today. And guess who he named his sucessor as head of Pear Inc.?" Freddie grinned.

Sam's eyes widened and she hugged him in excitement. "No way! You got the job?" She squeeled.

Freddie nodded. "Sure did. You are looking at the new Head of Pear industries." he caressed her face.

Sam nuzzled her face in his chest and sighed. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." she said.

"Be happy for us. With a baby on the way, we could use the extra money. And it's a HUGE raise in pay. We'll be making at least 500 thousand a year combined. With your cooking show and my raise, we'll ba able to buy everything we want and need, and the baby's going to need alot of things."

Sam gulped. This was it. She was about to take away his joy. Maybe with his new raise he wouldn't be too bummed, he at least had something good happen today right?

"Freddie..." Sam started.

Freddie looked up at her, grinning.

"A-about the baby..." Sam said.

Freddie's smile stretched even farther, if that was possible.

"Oh! Speaking of the baby...I have a surprise for you." Freddie smiled.

Sam looked confused.

"A...a surprise?" she asked.

Freddie nodded. "They're still in the trunk of my car, come see." he said, leading Sam out the door and to the car. Freddie opened the trunk.

"I know that it's been hard...y'know...thinking that you couldn't get pregnant...so...to celebrate our little miracle baby...I went shopping after I got off work today." Freddie said, showing her the contents of his trunk.

There was a wide variety of baby items. Bibs, shirts, jim-jams, a mobile, a pram. Sam wondered how he'd fit all of it in the trunk.

"They fit because they have to be assembled, which I can do. Oh, look at this. I saw it and thought, 'This is so our child'" Freddie picked up a little outfit, which was brown, splattered with decrative food splotches. It read, "I eat like Mommy."

Sam started to tear up and put her face in her hands and started to cry. Freddie rushed to her side and pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't cry, Sam. If you don't like it, we can take it back." he soothed.

But that's not why Sam was crying.

"Oh...by the way...what was it you were going to say about the baby?" Freddie asked, looking at her.

Sam choked back a sob and looked up at Freddie, trying to tell him. But the words wouldn't come out.

"I'm just...so excited...is all."

Freddie smiled and pulled her in for another hug, where she cried some more.

"I love you Sam. You and our child." he said.

Sam tried her best not to lose it.

"Yeah...me too."

A/N: Please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly!

Sam was pretty depressed for the next couple of days. Her situation just kept getting from bad to worse when Freddie announced that he had invited his mother and her mother over at THE SAME TIME to announce their good news.

"Freddie...is that really necessary? Can't we just...not tell them?" Sam asked half-hopefully.

Freddie just laughed and said, "You won't be able to hide it forever, Sam."

Boy, wasn't that the truth. Sam just couldn't bring up the courage to tell Freddie that the pregnancy test was wrong. He looked so happy. Sam sighed and put her head in her hands. What was she going to do?

When Marissa arrived, the ushered her in the house quickly. Freddie was excited, but he didn't want to tell his mtoher yet until Sam's mother got there as well. It was about five minutes later that the doorbell rang. Sam answered it, only to find the Mahjong pizza delivery guy.

"You ordered fast food?" Sam asked Freddie as she payed the man, who then hurried off like he had somewhere better to be. The nub.

"Yeah. I figured...why should you have to cook?" Freddie grinned. He really was good to her, and it was absolutely killing her to see him so happy, and knowing that his happiness was all a lie. It wasn't an intended lie, but it was still a lie, nevertheless.

Pam arrived 15 minutes late, and the pizza was already getting a little cold. Sam, of course, had dug in right when the pizza'd arrived, and advised them to do the same.

"Sam, it's rude to eat before all the guests are here." Marissa repremanded.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Then you won't be eating." She stated clearly.

When Pam Puckett came into the room, there were only 2 slices fo pizza left after the others had eaten. Freddie'd ordered 3 pizzas. Sam ate 1 and a half of them.

Marissa was wondering what this was all about, and so was Pam. Pam didn't like to be in the same room as Mrs. Benson, and tried to tolerate the clean neat freak, nursery rhyming, psychotic mother for as long as she could. Which wasn't long, let me tell you.

At Sam and Freddie's wedding, Pam yelled, "SHUT YOUR TRAP ABOUT THE BRIDE AND GROOM SO WE CAN EAT!" because they had eaten at the reception after the speeches. Marissa Benson's speech was 3 pages long that day. Oi. The horror. Sam had almost yelled the same thing.

"Well...I guess you're wondering why we invited both of you over here." Freddie said, looking towards his mother and Sam's own.

"Yes, dear?" Marissa said.  
>"It better be good, the fight's on." Pam said.<p>

All eyes were on Pam. "I can't tape it."

Freddie laughed, but shook his head. "Sam and I would like to announce..."

"You're getting divorced?" Marissa asked, somewhat half-hopefully.

Freddie looked at Sam, then back at his mother. "W-What? NO!"

"Seperated?" She still looked hopeful.

Sam glared at Mrs. Benson. Marissa had never liked Sam.

"No...Sam and I...we're going to be parents. Sam's pregnant." Freddie said.

Sam cringed a little bit when he told them that she was pregnant, but said nothing.

Marissa looked at Freddie, then back at Sam, then back at Freddie, then back at Sam.

"So...I'm going to be a grandmother?" She asked. Marissa wasn't sure wether to be excited that her son was going to be a father, or appaled that he had procreated with Sam. Either way, she was taking the news as best as she could.

"That's right."

"So...no divorce?" Marissa confirmed.

"NO!"

"So not worth missing the fight." Pam commented. "But congratulations, I suppose." Pam then turned around and left.

A/N: LOL. I think this was packed with humor. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've had HUGE writer's block. AFter I started to feel physically better, I didn't feel like writing. Can ya'll forgive me?

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

Sam lie in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. What was she going to do? Freddie was so excited, bought all that stuff...she sighed. She needed to tell him, before this got way out of hand.

Freddie was taking a shower, and came out looking quite clean. He didn't have on a shirt, so Sam could see his abs. She grinned. Sexy. No, wait a minute, Benson. You've got to get a grip. You've just got to tell him.

Oh, but how could she tell him NOW? They'd just announced their good news to their mothers. Sam sighed once more and put her head in her knees. Freddie, who was drying his hair with a towel, noticed something was up, and came to her immediately.

"Sam...what's bothering you?" he asked.

Sam looked up at him.

"I just...I really need to tell you something, and...I'm just...not sure you'll like it." she muttered.

Freddie looked at her warily.

"Sam...whatever it is...you can tell me. You can tell me anything. I'm your husband...I'm here for you." he said, kissing her. The kissing became forceful, and soon they were lying on the bed, heavily making out.

Sam lost herself in him. His touch, his abs, his love...

Neither of them said anything as they made love, but Freddie could tell that Sam's mind was somewhere else.

Afterwards, the couple lie next to each other, Sam curled up in Freddie's embrace.

"What was it you were going to tell me?" Freddie asked.

Sam shook her head. "Freddie...I don't want to...I don't want to...lose you. For...I'm sorry." she said.

Freddie was panicking now.

"For what? Sam...you couldn't EVER lose me, you know that? I'll always be by your side, always."

"But...Freddie...I lied to you." she weeped.

Now Sam wasn't normally weepy girl, but now, frail and emotional due to the stress this whole false pregnancy has taken its toll on her, she couldn't help but cry.

Freddie was at a loss for words. What on earth? Sam lied to him? About what? What did she do that she felt the need to lie to him about it? And...what's this about her losing him? He wouldn't just leave her...he wouldn't. She'd have to do something horrible to make him want to leave her. Was that why she was so upset? She'd done something that she thought he couldn't forgive? What was it?

"You...lied to me? About what? What aren't you telling me?" Freddie asked.

Sam, who was crying heavily now, tried to pull herself together. Puckett's don't cry.

It was then that she reminded herself that she was no longer a Puckett, she was a Benson, and was perfectly allowed to bawl.

"Freddie...about the...the baby. I...the baby...I'm...I'm so sorry!" she cried, putting her face in her hands.

Freddie didn't get it at first. The baby? What about the baby? Sam lied to him? Sam thought she'd lose him if she told him? What?

It was then that something clicked inside his brain.

No way. She wouldn't...

she couldn't.

Not Sam. She wouldn't.

"Freddie...I'm so sorry."

But that was sure what it looked like.

Gaping, Freddie took a moment to calm himself down.

"I need to think, Sam." he said, pulling on his jacket and shoes, leaving the house. Sam bawled more. She just knew that he'd leave her.

"Freddie, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before! It's just...I was waiting for the right moment, and..."

"Sam...there's never a right moment for that." he said, leaving the house.

Freddie needed to clear his head, so he headed for the one place he knew he would get support from a friend.

Carly's house.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Freddie. He looked awful. He looked hurt.

"Freddie...what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home, with Sam? Is something wrong with Sam? Or the baby? What's wrong?" Carly asked, ushering him into her apartement.

"Carly...I...I think...Sam...Sam cheated on me."

"What?"

"The baby's not mine...I..." he put his head in his hands.

When did life get so messed up?

A/N: Ah...so Freddie thinks that Sam was telling him she cheated on him and the baby's not his, when she was only trying to tell him that she wasn't pregnant. Hmm...drama, maybe? Probably not, this can be fixed. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for your patience!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, Seddie would've happened already, and actions not appropriate for Nickelodeon would be issued, which means we'd have to move iCarly to the Degrassi channel.

"What?" Carly repeated.

Freddie sat down on the Shay's couch and buried his head in his hands.

"I think Sam may have cheated on me." Freddie said miserably.

Carly shook her head in disbelief. "There's no way Sam would ever cheat on you, Freddie. She loves you." Carly told him.

Freddie nodded. "Yeah, I thought so."

"No, no thinking. You know so. What's going on? Why do you all of a sudden think Sam's been unfaithful?" Carly asked, crossing her arms.

"Because she kinda said so."

Carly looked at him. "You mean she just went up to you and said, "Freddie I cheated on you?" Carly asked.

Freddie shook his head. "No, but..."

"No buts! You've misunderstood!"

"Carly-"

"Mis-under-stood. Sam is my best friend and I can tell you right now that she is in love with you. She would never even THINK of cheating on you. What did she say exactly?" Carly asked.

Freddie sighed. She said, "

Freddie...about the...the baby. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before! It's just...I was waiting for the right moment." he quoted.

Carly bit her lip. That didn't sound good.

"Do you think that she was trying to tell you something else and you just misunderstood? Something about the baby and you just jumped to the wrong conclusion way too fast?" Carly asked him.

Freddie looked at Carly. "What else could she have meant?"

"Well..." Carly said, but then frowned.

"Well?" Freddie prompted.

"She could just be telling you the baby's not yours, not that she cheated on you."

"How else could the-"

"Rape, Freddie."

Freddie's breath hitched and caught in his throat. "No. No way. She...she would've told me if she'd been..."

"She was, Freddie. About two months ago, Sam was raped. She came and told me. I told her to tell you, but...she said that she could handle it. Honestly, I think that she was just afraid you might look at her differently if she told you." Carly told him.

Freddie looked as if he might cry. His wife? His lovely, perfect, meat-loving tough as nails wife...had been raped? And didn't tell him? Did she not trust him enough to tell him? Or was it like Carly said, did Sam think that he wouldn't look at her the same way?

"I need to go home and talk to Sam." Freddie said, leaving Carly's home.

"Go to her, Freddie. She needs you." Carly said.

Sam's POV.

He left me. I knew he would. He's gone...I knew that I shouldn't have lied to him. I knew it! Now I was all alone...

"Sam?" I heard the front door open and close. Freddie must be back. But...why? Isn't he mad at me?

"I-in here!" I tried to sound sturdy, but in reality, I was falling apart without him.

Freddie came in and enveloped me in a hug. A big hug. What the chiz? What was going on? Didn't Freddie hate me?

"F-Freddie? I-I don't understand...why are you? Aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

Freddie looked into my eyes and I could swear that I saw hurt in his deep brown eyes.

"No, Sam. I was, but I'm not anymore. Carly explained everything to me. When you told me about the baby...I'm so sorry I doubted you for even a second. Please say you'll forgive me." he cried into my blouse.

"Forgive you? I think that you're the one that needs to forgive me. How can you be okay with this now when just a few hours ago you were mad as hell." I asked.

"Sam...Carly told me. I...I thought that you had cheated on me."

"W-what?" I breathed.

"I know, I know! Stupid, stupid! But...when you said that you lied to me, and you didn't want to lose me...and it was something about the baby...I...I just...jumped to the conclusion that you had cheated and the baby wasn't mine. But..."

He grabbed my face and kissed my lips tenderly. "I am so SO sorry for doubting you for even a second. Please say you'll forgive me." he asked genuinely.

I nodded. "I do, but..."

"Carly told me about...what happened to you. The..the r-rape." he said.

I gasped. I had told that to Carly in confidence. Why would she tell Freddie?

"W-Why did she...I told her not to tell anyone!" I cried. I didn't like thinking about that night, a little over two months ago.

"Because, she was worried about you and me. When I told her that you told me that the baby wasn't mine, and that I thought that you'd cheated on me, she told me about the rape. I feel like an ass, Sam. But I promise, I PROMISE, that no matter who the father of this child is" he put his hand on my stomach.

"I'll be there. I'll be its father." he said, and pulled me into a kiss.

Oh, I see. At first, I was afraid of what Freddie's thinking of, that I might get pregnant by him, but when I'd gotten my period, those fears were calmed. The next time I missed my period, when I thought I was pregnant, HAD to have been Freddie's. BUt it didn't even exist at all.

I sighed.

"Freddie...you've completely misunderstood what I was telling you. I wasn't telling you I cheated on you, or that the baby's not yours. I was telling you that there's not a baby." I moved his hand from my stomach. "There's nothing in there. The test I first took was a false positive. That's what I was trying to say."

Freddie just stared blankly, registering my words. Then, he laughed. He laughed, and laughed and laughed.

"Are you okay, dork?" I asked. "Your brain's not cracked, is it? Do we need to go to Troubled Waters? I'll get the car." I joked, standing up, but he pulled me into his embrace and kissed me. HARD.

"I love you. Let's go to bed, Sammy."

A/N: Yo yo! There will be an epilogue, I swear. I can't just leave it like that...no. I can't REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the epilogue! Also, here's hoping that Miranda gets well soon! Her tour bus crashed, and she broke her ankle. Get better, Miranda!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Epilogue**

"Sam? Where're you at?" Freddie yelled as he entered their home. "I brought dinner!"

Sam emerged from their bedroom, already dressed in her pajamas.

"Good, I'm starving." she said, sitting down at the table.

"What'd you get, Frednurd?" Sam asked.

"Fried Chicken, courtesy of the deli at MallMart." he said, placing the bag of chicken on the table.

Sam wasated no time in devouring this, heading straight for a thigh.

"I don't like white meat. It's too dry." she said.

"Have you ever dunked it in ketchup?" Freddie asked, grabbing a breast and demonstrating his white meat ketchup technique.

"It's just like a chicken finger." he said, pulling off a bit of his meal and feeding it to Sam.

Sam chewed it thoughtfully, nodded, and swallowed.

"It's okay, I guess. Momma just prefers her dark meat." she said, ripping into another thigh.

"Oh, Freddie. Chicken reminds me. We need to pick up some eggs at the grocery store. We're out." Sam told him.

Freddie frowned. "I just bought eggs." he said.

"Well you didn't buy enough. I made too mady deserts for work, and it used up all of the eggs." she giggled.

Sam bit into her chicken again. "Hey, guess what?" Sam said, taking another bite.

"What? Carly finally broke down and asked out Gibby?"

Sam stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Nope, guess again."

"Umm...you won the lottery." Freddie smiled.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You wish."

Freddie looked thoughtful. "Uhh...you...uh...You're...you're running for office?" he asked.

"Freddie, I hate politics."

"True. So...what is it?"

"I got a raise!" Sam exclaimed.

Freddie looked at her. "Really? That's wonderful!" he said, getting up to kiss her cheek.

"I know. I wasn't expecting that. I walked into work, and boom, I was offered a raise." Sam smiled at her accomplishment.

"You're going to be making cakes for the president." Freddie teased.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe not the president, but..." Sam took another bite out of her chicken.

"Oh, and I'm also pregnant." she said, trying to hold back a grin.

Freddie stopped, his chicken raised halfway to his mouth.

"Really? You're sure this time?" he confirmed.

"Went to the doctor. Here." Sam pulled out a sonogram that she'd been hiding from Freddie.

"It's...right...there." Sam pointed to a spot on the picture.

"That's...that's our baby?" Freddie smiled.

"That's our baby. Small, isn't it?"

Freddie nodded. "Yeah...wait. How far along are you?" he asked.

"About two months, the doctor said." Sam told him.

"So...that means you would've gotten pregnant when...oh my god, Sam do you realize that this child was probably concieved on the day you told me you weren't pregnant?" he laughed.

Sam thought about it. Yeah, that had been the last time they'd been intimate. She laughed.

"Funny, how things happen, isn't it?" Sam asked.

Freddie smiled, got up again, and kissed Sam.

"Yeah...funny. God, Sam, I love you...I love you!" he kissed her.

"I love you too." Sam said, kissing Freddie back.

A/N: There it is! I also made an alternate ending that I will be posting, but this is the main ending. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

"Sam? Where're you at?" Freddie yelled as he entered their home. "I brought dinner!"

Sam emerged from their bedroom, already dressed in her pajamas.

"Good, I'm starving." she said, sitting down at the table.

"What'd you get, Frednurd?" Sam asked.

"Fried Chicken, courtesy of the deli at MallMart." he said, placing the bag of chicken on the table.

Sam wasated no time in devouring this, heading straight for a thigh.

"I don't like white meat. It's too dry." she said.

"Have you ever dunked it in ketchup?" Freddie asked, grabbing a breast and demonstrating his white meat ketchup technique.

"It's just like a chicken finger." he said, pulling off a bit of his meal and feeding it to Sam.

Sam chewed it thoughtfully, nodded, and swallowed.

"It's okay, I guess. Momma just prefers her dark meat." she said, ripping into another thigh.

"Oh, Freddie. Chicken reminds me. We need to pick up some eggs at the grocery store. We're out." Sam told him.

Freddie frowned. "I just bought eggs." he said.

"Well you didn't buy enough. I made too mady deserts for work, and it used up all of the eggs." she giggled.

Sam bit into her chicken again. "Hey, guess what?" Sam said, taking another bite.

"What? Carly finally broke down and asked out Gibby?"

Sam stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Nope, guess again."

"Umm...you won the lottery." Freddie smiled.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You wish."

Freddie looked thoughtful. "Uhh...you...uh...You're...you're running for office?" he asked.

"Freddie, I hate politics."

"True. So...what is it?"

"I got a raise!" Sam exclaimed.

Freddie looked at her. "Really? That's wonderful!" he said, getting up to kiss her cheek.

"I know. I wasn't expecting that. I walked into work, and boom, I was offered a raise." Sam smiled at her accomplishment.

"You're going to be making cakes for the president." Freddie teased.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe not the president, but..." Sam took another bite out of her chicken.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sam said, getting up to get the phone.

Freddie continued eating, waiting for his blonde headed demon to come back and finish her food. No way she'd just leave it without finishing it.

"No way! Really?" he heard Sam exclaim.

"Yes, yes! We'll come down and meet her first thing tomorrow!" he heard.

"Yes, bye." Sam said, hanging up the phone and going to Freddie.

"Who was that?" Freddie asked.

Sam looked delighted.

"Well...you remember that adoption agency that we put our names in for? Well, they just called. Apparently, they have a child for us." Sam smiled.

Freddie blinked. "What? They do?"

"Yeah. This teen mother, she's 6 months pregnant, and her boyfriend are giving their baby up for adoption so it can have a better home. After looking through potential parents, she chose us to adopt her baby. The agency wants us to come down and meet her tomorrow." Sam smiled.

Freddie grinned and spun Sam around. "Wow..."

"They're suggesting a closed adoption, the baby will be all ours." Sam got a little teary-eyed.

Freddie smiled. "That's wonderful." he said.

Almost 4 months later, Sam and Freddie were waiting in the waiting room of a hospital. When the mother brought the baby out to hand the child over, she cried a little.

"Take care of my baby boy." she said, kissing the top of his head and handing him over to Sam and Freddie.

Freddie hugged the girl. "We will. We promise." he then hugged Sam, who was staring down at their new son.

"Did you name him?" Sam asked the girl.

"No, I thought you should. He's your baby now." the girl said. She leaned over and kissed the little sleeping boy's forehead.

"Mommy loves you. That's why she's giving you up. You'll be better off with the Bensons." she said.

"See ya." the girl said, leaving the hospital.

"See ya." Sam and Freddie said to her, as they stared down at their new son.

A/N: There's the alternate ending. I really struggled with which one I wanted to be the original, but this one was good too. So, this is the alternate ending, but the actual ending is Ch. 7. Hope you liked my story!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


End file.
